<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitch In The System by Inkdrip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379619">Glitch In The System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdrip/pseuds/Inkdrip'>Inkdrip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>might become a x reader, reader has a nickname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdrip/pseuds/Inkdrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to be in the void doing your job with your friends not stuck in some au with variants of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aus and the void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people of this world believe in alternate or multiple universes. Scientists study it trying to figure out if it's real or if it's just a bunch of theories. Well i'll stop your guessing right there because alternate universes do exist it's all real. How do I know this? Because I lived in one and let me just say it now, don't get your hopes up.<br/> Everyone's always excited to find out about a universe different from theirs until they hear how much better that universe was for them. Normally they follow the same cut and dry plot with alters or differences but then you find out wow this person is just like me but they have it so good why couldn't my life have ended up like that? They get angry, jealous, sad while the other either feels pity or joy that they didn't end up the same way. It sucks but it's the sad reality we live in. Some people are just going to have it better than you or should I say some monsters. <br/>Yes I said monsters they've been on this earth before but they were imprisoned by mages who locked them underground long ago. They were stuck there for many years until a child fell into the underground and broke the barrier freeing them from their prison. The monsters remain the same throughout the aus some aspects of them change and they all have their own names. The original is called Undertale and there are variants based on it like Underswap and Underfell. I could go on and on about  the different aus but let's talk about my situation. <br/>There's a void like point that separates the aus like a place where they all kept. The protector of the void decided to split it in two to try and keep it safe from the destroyer of aus. In my opinion I just think he wanted space. The aus are all kept in the doodle sphere. Ink decided to name it that he's an alternate version of sans and honestly he could have picked a better name for it. Then there's the destroyer's side controlled by Error another sans he just called it the void it's worse than inks stupid name for his side. All Error really keeps there are his dolls chocolate and tv to watch Undernovela which isn't a bad show surprisingly. <br/>They may be stupid but there my friends. <br/>Befriending Error was a challenge though he doesn't like touch but I could deal with that. I honestly think he deals with me because of how much time we've spent together. There's not much to do in the void so when he got tired of fighting ink and living in semi peace he got bored that's when we decided to hang out. He's still a man child but with my influence has gotten better. <br/>Since I am not from the original au I do have a nickname like Ink and Error I go by Glitch because of my power. I'm a variant of a person called y/n they mainly cover many aus normally befriending the main monsters. It's weird though some aus don't even have one of us and some only have us in a certain timeline. It's confusing and I'm still trying to figure out the pattern in what aus we show up. I can proudly say that I am one of the most powerful of the y/ns most of us have very powerful souls so they have some magic but because they are human they can't tap into it like I could. Instead most of them manage to befriend anyone no matter their trust issues their soul just calms the other soul. Because of an incident in my au my soul was altered it messed it up even more when I got stuck in the void.<br/> Because of that I can tap into my magic. I can teleport with my glitches It is a blessing and a gift. I don't glitch as much a Error though only when I'm uncomfortable or nervous. Ink gifted me a pen and notebook that had the power to create things like him if I write enough detail on a page with a drawing it could come out. From that I've made fingerless gloves that produce strings like Error. I keep all my things in a bag I design from the notebook with infinite space in it. I never leave without my bag. It's just a simple cross body bag to a normal person but it's so much more to me. When my universe went poof I thought i was going to die. I think it was supposed to happen unlike others aus I remained alive and in the void. But something happened and the void opened a third part along Ink and Error's side. It took a while to figure out but I became a third outcode into the void. Now I maintain the souls in my side of the void. Still working on a name for it but almost anything will be better then Ink or Errors. It took a long time but I can finally say I'm happy with how things are. Maintaining the souls is very educational and fun. It's nice to be able to help lost or broken souls to rest or back to their au. I have also become friends with Dream and I'm still working on becoming friends with Nightmare. My life was going good everything was fine until one little glitch decided to fuck everything up for me and my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Painting and portels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't know why but you woke up feeling like today would be great. Maybe it's because you decided to take a day off working for the void. Now helping souls find their way back to their au after it's been reset or destroyed isn't really a job. The souls do it on their own, but there are some chances that they will make it to the wrong au. You make sure that doesn't happen and that they get to the right place. It also speeds up the process making au that's been reset form up faster.<br/>The system wont stop if you're not there to help but helping the souls makes you feel like you have some purpose and you take pride in it. You're the only person who can give these souls hope entering another reset. The soul wont remember you helped them back but when the au starts up aging they'll feel better about their situation and have more hope as the days go on. Now for however long you've done it was time to take a break. A simple day off for yourself to spend time with yourself and your friends. The souls would be fine without you for a day.<br/>You made yourself a hearty breakfast of cereal and went to work on your first plan for the day. You had made yourself a house to put in your side of the void. Unlike Ink and Error you wanted the void to feel somewhat like a home. Every day when you get a break from helping souls, you spend time adding stuff in your notebook page about the house so it adds to it. Now you have a whole morning to yourself, so you can finally finish it. Some more rooms here different colors there and a basement fully equipped for a party.<br/>It was a nice house.<br/>Two stories a bit big for just you but you liked a lot of storage. The first floor had the living room kitchen and dining room. The top floor had all the rooms, one for you, an art room for all your work and a storage room for things you didn't want to keep in your side bag. It also has one guest room that was on the off chance if you ever get to have that sleep over with Dream like you both wanted to have.<br/>Now that your house was done, how you wanted you needed to make some cookies for yourself and Error. Double fudge chocolate was the only way to go for these cookies. You and Error plan to watch Undernovela for its big first season finally. He told you to bring snacks as cookies is what you came up with. You're not the best when it comes to cooking meals but you could make a good dessert when you tried. With the cookies ready you made a portal to head to Errors side of the void.<br/> “Error I'm here for the season finally”! You called out.</p><p> “Hurry up, Glitch its starting”! He shouted.</p><p>You came over by him and sat down. <br/>“Did you bring the snacks like I asked”? He said, looking over to see if you had them on you.</p><p>You scoffed,“Ha asked more like demanded”!</p><p> He sighed “It doesn't matter how I asked you. Did bring them”? </p><p> You did a dramatic sigh back “Yeah I brought them no need to get fussy”. </p><p> “I DO NOT GET FUSSY”!  He proclaimed. </p><p>“Well that's the understatement of the century”. You said smirking.</p><p>“Just give me what you brought”! He said putting his hand out.</p><p> You pulled out the container of  cookies and handed it to him. </p><p>“What are these”?  He questioned as he opened them. </p><p>“There double fudge chocolate cookies". You said proudly.</p><p>He took a cookie out and took a bite. His eye lights went big and he swallowed.<br/>“They're acceptable”. </p><p>“Ok whatever you say bone boy”. You teased.</p><p> “I told you to stop calling me that”! He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“But Error if I don't call you by your nickname how will people know we're best friends”! You spoke giggling a bit.</p><p>“We are not best friends. I hang out with you because between you and Ink you're less annoying.” He spoke like he was stating a fact.</p><p>You shrugged “Can't argue with that logic I guess I'm just the favorite”.</p><p>He shushed you “Shut up, it's starting”! </p><p>As the show started you saw Error pull out another beanbag.</p><p> He threw it at you “Here sit on this”.</p><p>You caught it  “Ooh being kind thanks Error I am the favorite”!</p><p>“You're not. I just didn't want to hear you bitch about sitting on the floor for a half hour”. He said remaining eye contact with the TV..</p><p>“Whatever you say dude”. You said as you watched.  </p><p>We munched on cookies and watched the finale in comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah I didn't think it would end like that”! You exclaimed.</p><p>“Ugg not a stupid cliff hanger is it so hard for them to just tell us what happened”! He said displeased  </p><p>“But that's the whole point dude now you're hooked and you'll watch season two when it comes out". You spoke from experience most shows tend to work this way.</p><p> He looked at the floor “I guess I just think it would be better if I knew what was going to happen”. </p><p> “Well will find out what happens when we watch season two right”? You asked hopefully.</p><p> He looked up and crossed his arms again “I suppose we can watch season two together. But only if you bring more of those mildly ok cookies”. </p><p> You stood up “You got yourself a deal bone boy! Now I have to go see Ink for our hang out and I'll see ya later”. <br/>You made another portal and waved by to Error. He gave you a slight wave as you entered the portal to leave. You might not do much, but you do enjoy your friendship with Error. It seems like he resents you at times but you know at the end of the day there's a part of him that enjoys the company you give. He's hard to deal with at times but you wouldn't change anything about him.<br/> Now your next plan is to paint with Ink. You entered the doodle sphere and began looking for Ink.</p><p> “Hey Ink I'm here you better have not forgot we were going to paint today”! You called out hoping he didn't actually forget.</p><p>“I'm over here Glitch”!<br/> Ink was over surrounded in a pile of papers and canvases. </p><p> You walked over to him “So what are we painting today Ink”? </p><p>“Well I decided that the doodle sphere needed a new color pallet so right now I'm just looking at options”. He said looking through the mess.</p><p>You stopped him “hey let's make this pile a little smaller then put all options you want here. Then we can pick out of an organized pile and not a mixed mess”. </p><p>You and Ink were sorting through all the canvases and papers with various colors till you made a good sized pile work with. </p><p> You looked over what was decided “So yellows pinks and some purple is what we're left with. I'm guessing you want to do something like a sunset look”? </p><p>“Oh yes that would look great in here! I'll get out my paint and we can get started”! He said as he got up to get them.</p><p> You and Ink were both determined to finish the painting of the doodle sphere. He took one wall you took the other. Your artistic skill has been greatly improved because of Ink he taught you everything you know. When you would get done helping souls you and him would spend hours painting or sketching together.<br/> Unlike when you're with Error Ink likes to talk more. There was hardly any silence when you and him were painting. Talking about things in the past or opinions on aus or even brands of paint. You and him just went on and on.<br/> Finally the doodle sphere was painted to look like a beautiful sunset from the surface. </p><p> He looked at the finished product “Thanks Glitch I always enjoy painting with you. It looks so much better in here now”! </p><p>“Anytime Ink I like painting with you although I always end up ranting to you as we do it sorry”. You said looking away from him. </p><p>“No no its ok I liked your rant on how yellow shouldn't have the hate it gets”! He said giggling. </p><p>You heard a glitchy sound and looked over it was a portal from Error.</p><p> “Oh hey Error what are you doing”? You questions.</p><p>“Yeah Error what are you doing here”? <br/>Even though Ink and Error have a silent truce Ink still doesn't fully trust Error around other aus. But it's not like I can blame him, he was the destroyer of aus.</p><p>Error smirked “Don't get all worked up. Ink I'm just here to give something to Glitch”. </p><p>“Oh what is it”? You chimed.</p><p> “You left your containers of cookies”.  He said pulling it out</p><p>“That's all you're here for Error”? Ink said, clearly wanting Error to leave.</p><p> “Ink don't be rude”! You spoke not wanting to deal with a fight.</p><p>“Thanks Error but you could have kept the container if you wanted”. He could have the rest of the cookies you did make a lot. </p><p> “Why would I do that? There are no more cookies in it so I have no use for it”. He said, almost confused.</p><p> “You finished the rest of them”! There were a lot of those cookies if you remember. How fast did he finish them?</p><p>He looked like an aggravated teacher trying to explain math “Yes you left them here so they became mine. Now they are all gone, take your empty container”.</p><p> “And Glitch tells me not to be rude”! Ink said, starting a verbal fight.</p><p> You spaced out as they started bickering with each other. You heard something like flying paper.</p><p> “Wait guys shut up do you hear that”? You spoke confused at where it was coming from. </p><p>They both turned toward you.<br/>“It sounds like paper”. Ink said also looking for where it was.<br/> “No shit Ink”. Error remarked done dealing with him.</p><p> “It's coming from over there”! Ink said spotting it.</p><p> Far over where the stacks of paper were kept there was a pure white portal sucking in paper. “Ah my sketches and color palettes”! <br/>Ink rushed over to try and save his artwork.</p><p>“Ink wait we don't know what kind of portal that is”! You said in worry.</p><p> Error laughed “Well he's being stupid”. </p><p> Sometimes you wished you could smack him “Error shut up and help me get him before he falls in or something”.</p><p> “It's ok guys I got all of them”! In said with a bunch of papers in his hands.<br/>Ink was starting to head back over toward your when the portal got bigger. It started sucking in a part of Inks scarf along with him. You rushed over and grabbed Inks hand trying to pull him out. The portal got even larger and was pulling you in too. You felt a string pull on your wrist. Error was trying his best to pull you and Ink out. But the effort was no use. All three of you were sucked into the white portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dizzy all you felt was dizzy. You had a hold of something or was it someone. Something had been wrapped around your wrist tight as well. Your back hurt what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitch…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha that wasn't your name my name was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLITCH GET UP NOW! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eyes. Error was in front of you he must have shouted. Ink was over by him looking in worry. You sat up and looked around. It looks like you were in a basement with concrete walls and floors. Everything was grey, you hated it. Devoted of color it reminded you of a place you rather forget. The only thing with color was a table with tons of blueprint like papers and notes. Oh and not to forget the huge ass machine in the corner taking up most of the space. It was big and blocky tons of buttons, but it seemed to be incomplete. It looked like some buttons were missing on it and with all the blueprints one the table who can tell what else was wrong with this thing. There were some steps leading up a door straight from where you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Where are we”? You said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error scoffed “Obviously were in a basement stupid”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error don't be so mean they dropped in pretty hard are you ok Glitch”? Ink spoke with worry looking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I'm fine backs just a bit sore but I'll live”. You said still trying to wrap your head around what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error looked at you antsy “Ok well their fine so now try to make a portal out of here”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't really question him and tried. It didn't work, you just glitched harder and it kinda hurt. “It's not working. I can't make one”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error threw his hands up in the air “Great, we're stuck here”! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error we have to try and stay positive I'm sure I will get out of here”! Ink said with hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Ink would you just shut up I'm tired of hearing your positive bull shit”! </span>
  <span>Error went and sulked in a corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ink can you tell me where we are”? You asked, trying to get some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the floor. ”I hate to say it Glitch but I have know clue where we are”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around again “Have you tried the door over there”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh what an amazing idea, let's try the door! Of course we have tried it stop asking stupid questions”. Error said agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ink glared at him “Don't mind him Glitch. He's just had enough of everything today”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You thought over your situation “Well, I'm guessing none of us can port out of here”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nope none of our portals are working. Actually all of our magic is out of whack”. Ink said fumbling with his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked at him in concern “So what your saying is that we don't know where we are and we can't get out and all we can rely on is our fighting skills without magic”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He dry laughed “Yeah pretty much”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait I have stuff in my bag maybe it can help”. You said trying to help a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error stared at you from his corner “Glitch your bag is a bottomless pit. I doubt something in there can help”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took that as a challenge “Well Error ye of little faith will have to see”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You started to rummage through the bag. Some stuff could help you found your gloves with Errors string power along with a knife kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, we have strings and some knives”! You weren't completely defenseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's something good job Glitch! Ink spoke looking glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see Error in the corner still sulking but now he also seems to be knitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, you can still make string Error? You questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's not really a high form of magic if any at all. I can't port or make bones or blasters, same thing for Ink”. he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I still have my brush though and it's kinda like a baseball bat”. Ink input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's something wherever we are we have a chance”! You had hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all just waited for something to happen while keeping yourself occupied. The three of you froze when you heard footsteps above you. It sounded like multiple people were talking but it was all muffled. You couldn't make any of it out. The voices started to get a bit louder and closer. Someone was at the door. You Error and Ink all stood together waiting to see who was behind it. The door opened and another skeleton walked in. It was a sans he seemed to be from Underfell with his normal attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezed when he saw us and his red eye lights went big. “Uhh Vanilla I think we got a problem in here”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Classic Sans popped in next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now Red we-” he froze and also stared at us. “Red go get everyone for a family meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Red left and classic walked toward us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look guys I know you all must be confused but we won't hurt you come with me and will explain everything”. He said trying to not seem like a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ink stared at him then Error and me we knew what we were dealing with now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink spoke “yeah ok”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah ok this way to the living room”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He seemed surprised we agreed this easily. We all looked at each other. Error rolled his eye lights, and we followed. This situation doesn't seem so bad we've been to other universes, and we know what to expect from most of them. You heard shouting from the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS EMERGENCY BETTER BE GOOD I WAS DOING VERY IMPORTANT THINGS”. That sounded like an Underfell papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “YEAH PAPY WHAT'S GOING ON IS EVERYONE OK”? That was definitely a sans from Underswap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “MAYBE ITS SOMETHING GOOD LIKE WE COULD BE GETTING A FAMILY PET”. That one sounded like a regular papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “WHY WOULD WE NEED A PET WHEN WE ALREADY HAVE THE SERVICE OF MUTT”. That one could have been Swapfell or a Fellswap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans waked you all into the room and it went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, as you guys can see we have more guests”. He said, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It seemed to be a group of sans and papyrus. You were right with the voices. The originals Underswap Underfell Swapfell and Horrortale. Why are they all here like this? This should be happening. Ink and Error also seem to share my confusion with how there looking at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Underfell papyrus spoke "WHY ARE THEY DRESSED LIKE THAT”? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EDGE DON'T BE RUDE”! Underswap sans defended.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't think you were dressed weirdly. f/c tank top black jacket jeans and checkered sneakers along with a s/fc long scarf. The scarf was mainly Ink and Errors influence, though. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Classic started “Ah look I can explain everything you all must be confused”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ink interrupted “No, we know who you all are”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Error looked at Ink seeing how he was going to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean”? Classic said looking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everyone in the room stared at Ink waiting for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Ink started to</span> <span>rambled</span> <span>“Uh well, we know you guys but not exactly you specifically all other versions of you from other timelines although not in all-” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Error stopped him “Ink shut up you're confusing them more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room started talking or shouting with questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn't take it anymore “SHUT UP”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everyone stared at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I'll just explain everything because these two are incompetent”. You started to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all obviously know of alternate aus because you're all in this room. And you should know of or have heard of the void right? You were met with small yeahs and nods. Ok so we're not really from a single au. We come from the anti void where all the aus are kept. Because we're from the anti void, we're called outcodes. We visit aus and know about them so because of that we already know about you all and your au. But because of timelines we've met some of you but not all because there are so many different timelines. Anyone have any questions”? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several of them raised their hands. You pointed to Underswap Sans. “What's your question? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WHERE ARE THERE BROTHERS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Oh, I don't have one. Ink said simply</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Error scoffed “That's none of their business”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You pointed to Underfell Papyrus next. “Your turn”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU NO OTHER RETCHED HUMANS HAVE CAME THROUGH”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh well, I'm a human called y/n we only show up in some timelines and aus”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like those two were the only questions because all the hands were down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic sans looked at us. “Do you already have nicknames then”? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's Ink Error and I go by Glitch”. You answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started to point to individuals. “Ok well that's Blue and Stretch, Red and Edged, Black and Mutt and Skull and Sugar. Oh and you should know we're just Sans and Papyrus”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He continued to talk “Well dinners being made so why don't we head to my room for a little chat”. We all walked into Sans' room and the door shut. He tried to do the intimating eye light disappear show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you all even think about hurting anyone here you'll have a </span>
  <b>bad time</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Error laughed. “You're lucky I stopped doing my job and left aus alone. I'm the last person in this room you want to be threatening. Be glad i'm too tired to care right now. Just leave me alone, and we won't have a problem”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You tried to justify yourselves “Trust me they won't cause any problems for you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He looked me in the eyes. “I wanted to talk to you specifically in private if that's fine”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at In and Error “Yeah that's ok get out guys I'll just be a sec”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They left you be they know you can hold your own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went straight to the point “So you seem nice and all but I'm not sure if I want to have a human in the house”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Look dude I can assure you I've never hurt anyone unless it was necessary. I don't do violence unless someone tries to hurt me first. Also, you might need help with Ink and Error”. You stated your case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled I'm pretty sure we can hold our own without you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled as well and looked him dead in the eyes. “I don't think you know what you're dealing with here. Look, I'll be blunt so you understand. Error's old job was literally killing and destroying aus like this. He wasn't joking if someone makes him mad it wouldn't take much effort for him to kill them. And Inks is nice but he doesn't have a soul so he most likely won't help to stop it . We all have met you before if you forgot. We know how you fight, and we can beat you. But like I said I don't fight. So you should keep me here because if Error or Ink go off you all stand no chance”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked conflicted “Ok will keep you here but know that I don't trust you at all”. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked away from him “Yeah, I figured”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You both walked out of the room Ink and Error we still in the hall waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic pointed to the stairs “So I'll show you all the remaining guest rooms”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You three followed him upstairs to the rooms. There were three left all by each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Here they are someone will get you all when dinners done.” He left in a poof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked happy “Ok this isn't so bad”!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just don't bother me”. Error went into the last room and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Ink pointed “Here Glitch you can have the middle one”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok well see you at dinner then I guess”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both went into your rooms. This should be that bad I have to stay positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b> Your filled with hope</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was plain bed over in a corner closet across from it and a window. White walls and a brown wood floor. You'll have to ask if you can paint in here. The whole room essentially needed a makeover. You went over and laid down on your bed staring at the ceiling. You were thinking about your past and how you came to be. You tried not to allow your thoughts to wander but in a situation like this it's hard not to.<br/>Thankfully before you got into anymore memories there was a knock on the door. Umm come in. It was Stretch. He looked nervous or more like he just didn't want to be here.</p><p>“They uh wanted me to tell you all diners done”. He said, pulling at his hoodie strings.</p><p>“Oh ok ill be down lead the way”. You said following him out of your room.<br/>You were happy you could have a homemade meal. Because of your soul alter you don't need to eat. Like Error and Ink you simply eat to fill time and problems. I mean food tastes amazing you don't need it but when it's that good why not eat it. You followed Stretch out into the hall and saw he was about to knock on Errors door.</p><p>You stopped him “Wait hold on”.</p><p>“Yeah”? He turned toward you. </p><p>“He might be super pissed let me talk to him”. You didn't want to get cussed at just for knocking at Error's door.<br/>You went up and knocked no answer. You slowly opened the door a bit.</p><p>“Hey Error they're doing dinner yes or no”? You ask calmly.</p><p>“Go to hell”. He responded.</p><p>That was a no. You felt bad for him, none of you were really used to this. We just lived in our own little words only talking to each other when we wanted. I mean we can still do it here. It's just better when you have a whole interdimensional wall in between.</p><p> You looked toward Stretch “Did you tell Ink”?</p><p>He looked back at you “Yeah, he said in a sec, but he seemed busy”.</p><p>“Oh yeah he's not coming down either then”. He'll be working on that room all night till it's covered in paint. You at least wanted to ask first before you did something to the room. <br/>But that was the difference between you too. </p><p>Stretch and you headed downstairs into the dining room. This house was huge there didn't seem to be any space problems.<br/>You sat down at this long table with plenty of seats. The order of the table went Papyrus Blue Black Mutt you and Stretch. The other siders order was Skull Red Classic Edge and Willow. There were five big pans of what looked to be chicken alfredo in the center of the table along with several different condiments. Everyone had plates and was begging to dish up you did the same.<br/>The chatter went on as everyone ate and you couldn't find a conversation to join in. Some of them tried to include you in on what they were talking about, but you didn't find yourself interested in anything they said. It was awkward you didn't belong here. Now that you think about it you don't really talk to a lot of people. Ink Error and Dream when you get time. You have lost almost all of your social skills. You didn't like this at all you wanted to go back to the void and live in solitude. God you were starting to sound like Error.</p><p>“Hey Glitch”.<br/>You looked over it was Classic talking.<br/>“Where are the other two”? He asked.</p><p>“Oh they won't be down Inks working on his room and Error doesn't want to be messed with”. You replied.</p><p>Red also joined in<br/>“Why'd you come down then sweetheart”?</p><p>“I wasn't going to miss out on a free meal”. You answered truthfully.</p><p>There were a few giggles.</p><p>Papyrus looked at you. “IS THE FOOD UP TO PAR”?</p><p>“Oh yeah, I really liked it. Whoever cooked seasoned it well and all the flavors came together perfectly”.</p><p>Papyrus and Blue bushed at the comment.</p><p> Blue responded immediately “WERE GLAD YOU ENJOY OUR COOKING HUMAN”!</p><p>Edge scoffed “JUST WAIT HUMAN WHEN ME AND BLACK HAVE COOKING DUTY YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT TRUE CULINARY EXCELLENT TASTE LIKE”.</p><p>Black also agreed “INDEED, WE ARE THE BEST COOKS IN THE HOUSE”.</p><p>Blue looked puzzled. “YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE THE BEST COOKS IN THE HOUSE”?</p><p>Black looked like someone just told him the earth was flat. "OF COURSE WERE THE BEST COOKS IN THE HOUSE”!</p><p>“THEN PROVE IT”! Blue challenged.</p><p>Papyrus looked like he already knew what to do. “NYEH HE HE THEN WE SHALL HAVE A COMPETITION! WITH THE HUMAN AS THE JUDGE, WE SHALL MAKE A DISH WITH OUR COOKING COMPANION. THE WINNERS GET THE TITLE OF BEST COOK IN THE HOUSE”.</p><p>Blue looked at the two of them “DO YOU ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE”?</p><p>Edge rolled his eye lights. “OF COURSE WE ACCEPT BUT ONLY IF YOU TWO CAN HANDLE LOSING”.</p><p>Papyrus looked excited “THEN IT IS DECIDED TOMORROW WE SHALL TRULY KNOW WHO IS THE BEST COOKS IN THE HOUSE”!</p><p>Well, this is certainly interesting. You didn't think your comment would make you the judge in choosing who's the best at cooking. But maybe it would be good for you. Clearly you need more social skills this could help you make progress.<br/>When everyone finished eating they started to go off and do their own things.<br/>You put your plate in the kitchen and stopped to ask Sans a question.</p><p>“Hey, is it ok if I paint my room”?</p><p>“Sure go for it no one really cares”.</p><p>Well, that settled what you were going to do for the rest of the night. As you went upstairs, you stopped at Inks room and knocked.</p><p>“Come In”!</p><p>“Whoa looks nice in here dude”. You exclaimed. </p><p>The room was splattered with tons of color. It looked nice in a chaotic way each color blob had a cool cartoonish outline.</p><p>“Thanks I think it's a start. I might change it tomorrow. So how was dinner”? He asked.<br/>You told him of all the funny antics of how they talked and how you didn't really fit in. You started ranting, and you told him about how you're supposed to judge a cooking competition tomorrow.</p><p>“Wow, you definitely had a fun time down there”!</p><p>“I guess you can call it that. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to paint my room too”. </p><p>“Have fun Glitch good night”! </p><p>“Night Ink”.</p><p>You went into your room and started to make it yours. Yeah, you could tell you were going to spend all night on this. But you were determined to get it done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired but content is the only way you feel at the moment. You managed to finish painting the room like you wanted. But at the coast you were up all night. The morning sun shone through the curtains on the window. You got up and laid down in bed. Hopefully sleeping the morning away can keep you from wanting to pass out. You don't know how long you were out but the knock at the door insisted you get up.</p><p>“Hey Glitch, can I come in”? It sounded like Ink.</p><p> “yeah sure,” you responded still trying to wake up a bit.</p><p> He opened the door and came in. “Were you still asleep”? He muttered.</p><p> “don't judge me, I was up all night working on that” you pointed toward the ceiling.</p><p> “You spent all night painting that! It looks so good. I'm a great teacher.” he insisted. </p><p>“Hey some of that's pure natural talent,” you remarked looking up at the ceiling as well. </p><p>It was a beautifully painted star painted sky full of color and life. It almost looked like it was going on endlessly like space itself. You spent the majority of your night painting it while making the walls plain black. If it was dark, you could show him the glow in the dark stars and writing.</p><p> “WOWZAHS IT LOOKS SO PRETTY IN HERE”! Blue proclaimed fixated at the ceiling.</p><p>When did he even get in here? For a loud guy he sure is quiet. </p><p>“How did you get this to look so realistic Glitch”? Ink asked.</p><p> “This is the result of spending hours on ends in Outertale,” you told him.</p><p> “WHAT'S OUTERTALE IS IT A AU ABOUT SPACE”? Blue questioned.</p><p> The whole au is space and it's beautiful. “Basically they were sent to space instead of being trapped underground.” Ink explained.</p><p> “THAT WOULD BE SO AMAZING ALL THE STARS AND CONSTELLATIONS I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE THERE!” blue exclaimed.</p><p> “It was still like the underground for them, though. "They couldn't be on the surface and were trapped in one of the most beautiful places outside of earth. I still don't know how they still manage to love the thing they were held captive in". You whispered.</p><p> Outertale was an au you went to a lot. You told Ink hours that was an understatement. You remember being there for days at a time being immersed in all the stars and beauty. But at the same time this was someone's prison. They were trapped in this beautiful place that brought so many people joy to think of and see. It was by far one of your favorite aus. </p><p>“Hey Glitch, you still on the same planet as us”? Ink joked waving his hand in front of your face. </p><p>“Sorry guess I spaced out” you played along.</p><p> “LET'S NOT GET ON THE TOPIC OF SPACE PUNS”! Blue pleaded.</p><p> “Why not blue space puns are just out of this world,” Ink sputtered trying not to giggle.</p><p> NO NO MORE! Blue exclaimed while trying to change the subject. “HUMAN I ORIGINALLY CAME HERE TO ASK IF YOU WERE OK WITH JUDGING THE COOKING CONTEST.” </p><p>“yeah I don't mind free food who wouldn't say yes.” You said truthfully. </p><p>“GREAT WILL START ON PREPARING OUR MEALS THEN WILL GET YOU,” Blue said as he was heading out of your room.</p><p> “I got to go, I'm going to sketch things in the woods. But make sure to tell me how that contest goes”. Ink said as he left as well. </p><p>This house did have a lot of woods surrounding it. You'll have to sketch in it someday too. Now you were just bored. Instead of letting your mind wonder again you tried to organize your bag. That was a difficult task. How does one organize something that has infinite space? Simple, you created several pockets with different categories so you could try and stay tidy. The problem is you tend to just throw things back in the bag letting it go in a random pocket. <br/>So you had to empty a pocket, pull out things that don't belong in it and put it where it's supposed to go. By the time someone else knocked on your door you finished doing two pockets. Two hours and two pockets that's how time consuming this was. You got up and opened the door. It was Mutt he looked tired mentally and a bit physically. </p><p>“Darlin they uh need you for their cooking thing,” he stammered looking at the floor. </p><p>“Oh ok thanks for getting me I'll be down in a sec” </p><p>you threw the rest of the things out into your bag and headed downstairs. In the dining room Blue Black Papyrus and Edge were all waiting. You sat down and tried not to laugh at black and Edges aprons. They were plain white kiss the cook aprons but that was scribbled out terribly with sharpie and toward the bottom was written best cook. Blue and Papyrus had plain red and blue ones. On the tables were three dishes. </p><p>“HUMAN YOU WILL TASE AND THEN DECLARE WHICH DISH IS THE BETTER. HOPEFULLY, THAT WAS SIMPLY ENOUGH FOR YOUR TINY BRAIN TO UNDERSTAND.” <br/>Black exclaimed.</p><p> He was so serious you genuinely think he was trying to make sure this task was simply enough for you. Maybe he really does think your brain is tiny. </p><p>“YOU SHALL TRY OUR DISH FIRST. BLUE PAPYRUS, IF YOU WISH TO DROP OUT AND SPARE YOURSELF THE PITY OF LOOSING, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME. "Edge proclaimed looking smugly.</p><p>“THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACKS OUT OF A CHALLENGE!” </p><p>“AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER GIVES UP”! </p><p>You admired their persistence and outlook on things. </p><p>Edge pushed a plate of what looked like lasagna toward you. “WE HAVE DECIDED TO MIX OUR TWO BEST DISHES TO CREATE PERFECTION! WHAT YOU HAVE IN FRONT OF YOU IS A LASAGNA BURRITO. YOU MAY NOW FEAST ON CULINARY EXCELLENCE.”</p><p> Edge spoke with pride even though he was hyping himself up and making this dish seem like it came straight from god himself. But you could tell he was proud of himself and what he made along with Black. You took a bite of the dish. Whoa maybe it did come from god himself. It was delicious. The lasagna noodle went perfect with the tortilla cooked in between the layers. It still tasted like a great lasagna but at the same time it had all the amazing parts of a burrito.</p><p> “I don't like inflating peoples egos but I do have to give credit when it's due and this deserves credit. I love how the flavors mesh together. It's amazing.”</p><p> “OH CORSE IT'S AMAZING NOW SAY WE WON”! Black said, looking pleased.</p><p>No, I still have to try the other dish. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't.”</p><p>Edged sighed. "IF YOU MUST.”</p><p> Papyrus gave you their dish. “OK HUMAN OUR DISH ALSO IS A COMBO OF OUR TWO SIGNATURE DISHES. WE PRESENT TO YOU SPAGHETTI TACOS!” </p><p>Now you were worried. Not because the dish looked bad or anything, just both of them seem so similar. You were scared they were going to taste the same and you wouldn't be able to pick one. You raided your fork and took a bite. Boy were you wrong! There was nothing similar with these dishes. The noodles were cooked perfectly along with the sauce making it very enjoyable. But the best part was the crushed tortilla chips and taco seasoning. It gave the dish that spark that it needed to stand out. They both incorporated both foods in it well like the last dish. </p><p>“This is amazing to guys. The crunch of the chips really pulled you ahead along with the seasoning.” </p><p> “THANK YOU HUMAN WERE GLAD YOU LIKED IT! NOW WHICH ONE OF US WON”? Blue asks while they all looked at you waiting for an answer. </p><p>The problem is you didn't have one. Both dishes were amazing you didn't know if you could pick.</p><p> “Well I'm a fair person, and I'm not trying to spare anyone's feelings so believe me when I say this. You all are amazing cooks. I don't think I can pick a dish. You all managed to get your flavors across in ways I didn't think you could manage. You all are skilled so I think you four are all the best cooks in the house.”</p><p> “T-THANK YOU HUMAN”! Blue said with small tears in his eyes. </p><p>“YES HUMAN THANK YOU YOUR PRAISE MEANS A LOT”! Papyrus exclaimed looking proud</p><p>. “I STILL WANT A WINNER BUT I GUESS I CAN ACCEPT YOUR PRAISE HUMAN”. Black was being honest he wanted a winner but the dishes were equal in your eyes.</p><p> “I DO THINK OUR DISH DESERVED TO WIN BUT I'M GLAD TO KNOW THE HUMAN NOW ACKNOWLEDGES WE ARE CULINARY MASTERS.” Edge still with the ego but you couldn't blame him that the food was good. He actually can do what he claims.</p><p> “Oh wait guys what was that last plate”</p><p>It was covered, so you couldn't see what was on it.</p><p> “OH THAT WAS ALREADY DOWN HERE WHEN WE BROUGHT OUR DISHES.” papyrus said as he headed to the kitchen to help clean up.</p><p> You went over and uncovered them. They looked like chocolate chip cookies. No one was in the room, so you took one. You took a bite and froze. You don't know who made the cookies but they clearly knew what they were doing. Perfect in every way no words hardly to describe how amazing this single cookie tasted but you would try. It just melts in your mouth while still being sturdy. Flavor on a whole other level crisp edges chewy middle excellent chocolate in all the right places. It was phenomenal. Now you had a new mission, though. You were going find out who made that thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To find out who made these cookies you were going to need to talk to the people in the house. But why would you do that when you could have Ink do it for you. He was way more talkative than you anyway. It was a solid plan. You and him could go around the house while he asked who made them. Then you would beg the person to teach you to make them or at least give you the recipe. You went up to his room and knocked on his door. There was no answer. You tried again, nothing. </p><p>“Hey Ink I'm going to come in” you called out as you opened the door.</p><p>No one was in there. Oh wait he went to sketch in the woods. But judging by the time, he should have been back by now. It was going to get dark soon, and you knew he didn't like to work in the dark. You start looking around the house for him. Bathroom living room dining room some bedrooms. He wasn't anywhere. You were a bit worried this would happen. You know Ink can handle himself, but he does have a memory issue. God he probably got lost in the woods and doesn't know how to get back. This was a problem you couldn't handle by yourself. You couldn't find classic sans anywhere so you went to Red. He was out on the back porch smoking. You hated asking for help. You had to do almost everything in your life on your own so asking people to help was always a struggle.</p><p>“Um hey Red” you mumbled. </p><p>“Hey dollface what's up” he said as he took a drag of the cigarette.</p><p>“ I have a little problem. I uh well I mean Ink has or he I-” you were mumbling uncontrollably until Red stopped you. </p><p>“Whoa don't get ahead of yourself there. Just start at the beginning.”</p><p>You took a breath and tried again “Inks lost in the woods, and I need someone to help me find him.”</p><p>Oh, that wasn't that bad you had a bad start but managed to get it at the end. Maybe you're not socially hopeless.</p><p>He blew the smoke from his cigarette away from you “ yeah that does sound like a problem. Not many of us know the woods well except for Skull guy practically lives in 'em. Go ask him to help you.”</p><p>You thanked him for the help and went to find Skull. He was in his room. You knocked on the door and waited. You heard some shuffling and the door opened. God you'll never get used to how tall this sans is. </p><p>He looked down at you “What do you want.” Or you'll just never get used to his voice. Most of the sans all had deep voices but this dude was on a whole other level. It was deep gravelly, almost animalistic. </p><p>You tried to speak out, but It came out more in a whisper “I need help finding Ink.”</p><p>He looked confused “ Why'd you come to me. He's probably somewhere around the house.” </p><p>You spoke again a little louder this time “ No he's lost in the woods. They well I mean Red said you could help me.” </p><p>He just stared at you. It was kinda creepy. After a strange amount of silence “Ok I'll help.” He walked out of his room, and you struggled to keep up with him. He made it to the start of the woods, and you caught up. </p><p>“God your legs are so long it's not fair man,” you said looking at him. </p><p>He stared off into the woods “What was he doing in the woods”? </p><p>“Oh he was sketching probably nature or an animal if there's some in these woods.” at least you hoped that was what he was doing you know he can get distracted easily. </p><p>He chuckled a bit “ trust me there're plenty of animals in these woods.” </p><p>He started walking off into what looked like a path. </p><p>You took off after him once aging trying to keep up. “uh hey I'm not trying to be rude but could you slow down a bit.” </p><p>He turned around and saw that you were trying to keep up. “Sorry not used to having someone else with me.” He said, slowing down. </p><p>You were now at the same pace “no its ok I understand also do you have an idea where he might be you were following a path but now it's gone.” </p><p>“Yeah there's some places that would be nice for the sketching thing you said he was doing he might be around them.” </p><p>He definitely knew the woods well, that was for sure. We were walking for what seemed like forever when we finally got to the place he was talking about. The spot was beautiful with big rocks for sitting or posing on and the trees were farther apart for a small clearing. It's a good place to sketch. Ink wasn't here, but he had been through here or stopped to draw something. There was a broken pencil on a rock and a few crumpled paper balls. You were glad to know he was here. </p><p>“Do you think he's around this area maybe”? You said hopefully. </p><p>He scratched around his head injury “He might be we could split up this area is pretty small an-” </p><p>“No! I can't no splitting up please." You didn't mean to interrupt him like that you have some bad memories being alone in the woods. Normally when you go in the woods or even just sketch in it you go with a friend like Ink or you stay on the outside edge. But you haven't liked going in the woods alone after being in your old au.</p><p>He looked at you “ Hey, it's ok, I understand bad memories right?” He spoke calmly. It was oddly comforting with his overly deep voice. “I uh t-thanks” you couldn't meet his gaze. “We won't split up so will go this way first.” He said as he started walking to the left.</p><p>You followed him like normal keeping the same pace looking for signs of Ink. You and Skull have been at this for awhile now and you were getting more and more worried. The sky was already starting to turn dark filling with soft pinks and purples. God why did these woods have to be so big. You went at it for a bit longer and it was dark at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Skull looked up at the sky “We might have to head back and try and find him tomorrow Glitch.” </p><p>You looked up at him this time “ I was afraid you were going to say that. I know he can hold his own. I just get so scared that he's not ok and I'm not there to help.” </p><p>Skull looked at the ground “I know how you feel. I'm sorry we didn't find him today but maybe he's back at the house or something.”</p><p>“Yeah maybe he is if not there's always tomorrow I guess.” </p><p>On the way back to the house you tried to think of positive things but was interrupted by tripping over something. When you got up Skull was holding the thing that tripped you. </p><p>“What is this thing?” He looked confused. </p><p>You held your hand out “Here let me see” when it was in your hand you froze. You knew exactly what it was. It was inks stupid big brush he didn't go anywhere without. </p><p>“Its Inks h-he doesn't go anywhere without this stupid thing on him. Is he ok where he is? I can't lose another friend". </p><p>Your mind was racing, anything could be happening to him and you wouldn't be able to help him. </p><p>Skull put a hand on your shoulder “hey I'm not really good with the whole talking about feelings thing but-” he stopped himself “Wait can you hear that”? He asked. </p><p>You did hear something and it kinda sounded like light snoring coming from the trees. Both of you looked up and low and behold someone was sleeping in the tree above you. You couldn't see as well as Skull, and you were hoping it was Ink. </p><p>“Well we found your friend.” Skull confirmed. “Can we wake him up from here? He asked. </p><p>“No Inks, one of the deepest sleepers I've ever met” you exclaimed. </p><p>“Then can you pick him up”? He questions.</p><p>“Yeah he's pretty light” you responded. </p><p>“Ok good I'm going to have to pick you up then you can grab him” </p><p>As Skull started to lift you up you wondered how Ink even got up here. You got a hold of him and had him in the bridal style position as Skull lowered you both down. You and skull continued your walk back to the house. You were happy you found Ink but even more happy that he was this light to carry.</p><p>“Hey Skull I wanted to thank you for helping me find Ink. I can't give you much, but I can make pretty good desserts if you want to request something.” </p><p>“I like cookies, chocolate chip type ones. My brother always made the best ones, but he hasn't made them in a while.” He looked like he was almost drooling at the thought of them.</p><p>“Chocolate chip cookies it is then”</p><p>When you got back to the house, you thanked Skull one more time then put Ink in his bed. You went In your room and laid down. You need to tell Ink he's not allowed in the woods unless he has someone with him. He can't scare you like that. Hopefully tomorrow will be better and you can find out who made those cookies and give some to Skull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cookies only bring trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to light shining in your face from the sun. Rolling back over trying to sleep again wasn't an option. Sadly your body decided it wanted to stay up. You got into your bag and got changed. You put on a black sweater and some jeans. You needed to ask Classic if someone could take you clothes shopping. Error and Ink could probably use some too. <br/>But first you needed to check on Ink and find out who made those cookies. You got up and knocked on Inks door.</p><p> “Come on in.”</p><p> You opened the door and stepped in. </p><p>“Oh hey Glitch. You like what I did to the place.” Ink said, waving at you.</p><p> You looked around and saw that it was painted differently. This time the walls had a beautiful field of sunflowers surrounding them along with a beautiful sunset.</p><p> “Aww it's beautiful Ink. Is this the field from Dreamtale”? You questioned getting a feeling of remembrance. </p><p>He happily smiled. “Yeah it is glad you noticed”! </p><p>“I remember the time Dream took us there and we spent the night under the stars.” You said with a look of fondness thinking about the night. </p><p>“That was one of my favorite nights I've spent there.” He also said smiling at the memory.</p><p> “Hey I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night,” you asked. </p><p>"Oh well, I got into the woods and found some nice things to sketch at each spot. I kinda forgot where I was after moving to the third spot, though. I just looked around and since it was getting dark I got in a tree. I think I fell asleep a bit after that.” </p><p>You sighed. "When you go out, could you bring someone with you next time? I don't want you getting lost again.”</p><p> He gave you a confused smile “I'll be fine, Glitch. I don't need anyone with me. I can handle myself no need to overreact.” </p><p> “I'm not overreacting, I'm just worried about you.” You muttered.</p><p> “It's ok Glitch I understand you always keep people close to you and have them help you but Im ok I don't need help. So you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine.”He said, giving you a look of reassurance.</p><p>“Oh ok… just be careful". You said leaving his room. </p><p>You heard him say before you closed the door “I will.” </p><p>You got into your room and sat down on the bed. Is that how he thought about you? That you keep people close so that they can help you. You only keep people close to you so that you can make sure they're ok and safe. Occasionally you would ask someone for help, but you didn't keep them close to use them to your advantage. You worry a lot and knowing that their safe calms you. <br/>You'll be looking for the owner of the cookies on your own now. You don't want Ink to think that you're using him or anyone for that sake. You could eliminate Blue Papyrus Edge and Black they said the cookies were down when they brought their food. But then you thought about what Skull said last night. He mentioned that his brother made amazing cookies, maybe he made them. You ventured downstairs to find him and ask.<br/> He was in the kitchen and appeared to be making a cake. That was a good sign he probably did make those cookies.</p><p> “Hey Willow what are you making”? You asked.</p><p>"OH HELLO HUMAN I AM MAKING AN ANGEL FOOD CAKE. I WOULD ASK IF YOU WANTED TO HELP BUT I'VE ALREADY MADE EVERYTHING. IT JUST HAS TO BAKE NOW.” He said, pouring the batter into a pan. </p><p>You smiled at him “Do you cook baked goods often”?</p><p> “OH YES IT'S ONE OF MY PASSIONS. I ENJOY COOKING SWEETS MUCH MORE THAN OTHER THINGS.” He said with pride. “Sweet! I like cooking desserts too. Will have to bake together sometime. But I have to ask did you make any cookies recently”?</p><p> If he could have stars in his eyes like Blue, he would now "OH YAY I CAN FINALLY HAVE A BAKING BUDDY LIKE THE OTHERS! ALSO, NO I HAVE NOT MADE ANY COOKIES MAYBE IT CAN BE THE FIRST DESERT WE MAKE TOGETHER.” </p><p>“Yeah being baking buddies and making cookies will be fun I can't wait”! You said truthfully. You never had someone to cook with, so this could be fun. </p><p>“OH GOODY ILL MAKE ALL THE PREPARATIONS AND SET A DATE I'LL INFORM YOU WHEN THE DAY SHOULD COME! ALSO, YOUR QUESTION DID REMIND ME THAT I NEVER MADE COOKIES THIS WEEK BUT I DID GIVE OUT MY RECIPE FOR THEM.” </p><p>“Oh ok that's good I'm looking for the person who you gave that to.” “IT WAS ERROR WHO REQUESTED MY RECIPE.” He said, starting to clean up. </p><p>“Ok thanks so much Willow that should end my search. I can't wait to bake with you soon”. You said starting to head to Errors room.<br/> You got to his door and knocked. </p><p>“Who is it”?</p><p> “Uh, it's your best friend, duh,” you replied.</p><p> “Just get in here Glitch” he said.</p><p>You got into his room and began to question him. “So it was you who got the cookie recipe.” </p><p>“Yeah so what.” He replied messing with his strings.</p><p> “What I mean is why and who did you even get to make them for you”? You asked. </p><p>“Oh well let's see I was bored and wanted to beat you at something else so I did,” he said pulling out a container of them. </p><p>“Wait so you actually made them like all by yourself”?</p><p> “Yes, why is that so hard to believe. I made them and guess what they're better than yours, so I win.” He said eating one of his cookies.</p><p> “Hold on so me making cookies made it a contest for you to try and top mine? I thought you said mine were just acceptable.” You asked, giggling a bit.</p><p> “Exactly now you know that your acceptable cookies will only be topped by my skills.” He said eating another. </p><p>You're trying not to bust out laughing. This man got so bored he made cookies to just prove a point that he can make better cookies than you. You managed to calm down and speak again “Ok ok Error I'll give you props those cookies were amazing.” </p><p>He smirked “Yeah I know they're amazing but since I won and you lost I get to choose the punishment”.</p><p> “The punishment for the what now”! You exclaimed.</p><p> “Of course you're getting punished Glitch you lost fair and square,” He said finishing off the last cookie in his container.</p><p> “But I-” </p><p>he interrupted you “Ah don't try to get out of it Glitch. I think a fair punishment would be to have you make me two dozen of your plain acceptable cookies.” </p><p>“Fine I'll make you them but you have to promise me no more surprise deals or bets.” You said putting out your pinky. </p><p>"Deal,” he said, wrapping a string around your pinky to seal the promise. </p><p>As you headed out of Errors room, you thought about how you needed stuff to make all of this. Looks like you were going shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shop till ya drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always had mixed feelings when it came to shopping. Normally you only went to an au that was on the surface and bought the necessities. Ink and Error always just stole what they wanted so you offered to go shopping for them as well. So you needed to get stuff for both you and them.</p><p>You went downstairs to ask Classic about what stores were around this area. He and Red were standing by the kitchen counter looking at a blueprint.</p><p>“Hey Classic I have a quick question” you said coming up behind them trying to understand what was on the sheet.</p><p>“Not right now kid were kinda busy” he waved his hand to shoo you away.</p><p>“I just need to do some shopping for myself and the others. Just tell me where a store is, and I'll be on my way.”</p><p>“We were heading to the store anyway so why don't you just tag along.” Red said rolling up the blueprint.</p><p>You heard Classic mumble “ great another person to watch.”</p><p>“It's fine I can go another day when you're free or something,” you said slowly backing out of the room not feeling wanted.</p><p>Red grabbed your shoulder “na you can come with. sides it wouldn't make sense to make another trip.”</p><p>You slightly shrugged to get his hand off you “heh whatever you say.”</p><p>Classic grabbed what looked to be a small list out of his pocket “well if we want to get the parts we need we should get going now. You ok to shortcut them Red”?</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I got them” Red said, holding onto your sleeve.</p><p>“Ok then see ya there” Classic said, poofing away.</p><p>Red looked at toward you "you've taken a shortcut before right doll?</p><p>You nodded your head “yeah plenty of times.”</p><p>A shortcut was kinda like a portal in its own way. Red held on to you a bit tighter and bam shortcut. You liked to keep your eyes open while the shortcut happened. The black void reminded you a bit of home in a weird way. When you landed, you were in an alleyway. Classic and Red both lead you out of the alleyway into streets full of shops.<br/>Classic told Red to head on to the shop they were going to as he pulled you aside. “Look kid, I wasn't looking to babysit someone today so just get what you need and meet back here in an hour.”</p><p>You tried not to laugh as you saluted “Understood sir”!</p><p>He just rolled his eyelights and went after Red. Ah alone at last. What was Classic even thinking babysitting you? Hell if anyone needed babysitting it was Error the man child himself. You were twenty-two for christ sakes you didn't need to be watched like a child. You decided to finally step out of the alleyway and see what shops there were.<br/>Well, if you ever needed anything this was the place. It looked like there was a shop for almost anything art clothing food animals. It was set up in an outlet mall fashion. Getting groceries would be last on your list first clothing for you and your friends.</p><p>The shop you went into was nice and pretty standard but fit your groups style. There were tons of bright colored clothing that both you and Ink could enjoy. They also had a section of neutral tone sweaters that Error would like.<br/>You started plucking out clothing to your heart's content. Normally you never needed to go close shopping or revamp your closet. In the void you just had the minimal few outfits you wore. But now you have the chance to finally embrace the fashionista in you. Sure some of your choices could be considered an abomination to society. You didn't care this cheetah print was being paired with hot pink zebra stripes and you didn't give a damn.</p><p>You made sure to pick out stuff the boys would wear, though. Sweaters and t-shirts maybe they could fill a closet out now. That should be enough clothing for all of you. As you were at the checkout the lady told you your total “that will be $220 please.”<br/>You were glad you had prepared for this when Ink gifted you your notebook. You had created a wallet with an infinite amount of money. It had a slot for every bill. When one got taken out another appeared. You were going to add other countries' currencies to it but it will have to wait another day for now. As you were at the checkout the lady told you your total “that will be $220 please.” You kinda forgot you were in public and got some weird looks. But you would be confused to if some random person started shoving ten bags full of clothes into an even smaller bag.</p><p>Now it was time to check out that cool art store. Ah, this place felt a bit like home. It smelt like paint and looked like Inks part of the void. So full of color and tons of things you could get. Grabbing more things into your cart to add for your art supply army. You picked up a few things for Error and Ink as well couldn't leave them out of the fun. More paint and copic markers for Ink along with a new sketchbook. Error was getting a crochet and knitting book along with some more string in the colors he had trouble making.<br/>You once again checked out and headed to the next store. There was so much to look at. Maybe you could grow to even deeply enjoy shopping now this has been fun. You went to your last store to get cookie supply. Also purchasing a variety of snacks for you and Error. Ink liked to try food but never really ate it after. Error seemed to fill his emptiness with sweets. Now you have a new snack hall for you all to try. You got everything in your bag and left the last store.<br/>Turns out you work fast because you still had some time to spare. You've seen everything you wanted to, so you decided to just look for Red and Classic. You spotted them in a mechanic shop of some sorts. It looked like Classic was ready to punch the store clerk and Red looked like he was holding himself back from jumping on him. You came into the store slowly listing what was going on.</p><p>“Well i'm the new manager. I don't care what the old one wanted. I don't want your kind in my store”! The store clerk or well manager yelled at the two.</p><p>Classic sighed and slapped his hand to his face “look buddy if you could just send us the part we would be on our merry way.”</p><p>“Why would I sell this part to a filthy monster like you when I could have a normal human person buy it"? the manager sneered with such venom in his voice.</p><p>Great, we got a racist on our hands. Good thing you knew just how to deal with them. Before Red could say some type of threat you made your presence known. You raised your voice a bit higher and acted a bit more innocent and vague. “Um excuse me sir.” they all turned toward you.</p><p>The manager seemed to be relieved “ah finally a normal customer. Is there anything I can help you with today”?</p><p>You looked at the counter and saw what looked to be the part Red and Classic we're trying to buy. “Oh this is the thing my brother was looking for! He needed it for one of his projects at home but sent me to get it. It looks super expensive though I might not have enough for it". You said looking at the ground in fake disappointment.</p><p>“Oh no, you don't have to worry I have plenty of these in stock so how about a friendly discount”! He exclaimed glaring hard at the skeletons.</p><p>“Oh thanks so much sir”! You watched as Sans and Red headed out of the store as you paid for the part. When you came out of the store, you headed to the alleyway to meet up. Red and Classic seemed to be discussing something but stopped when you showed up.</p><p>“Nice job doll you managed to get the part from that asshat” Red said, giving you a grin.</p><p>Classic kicked at a rock on the ground “Yeah that was a pretty smart move thanks kiddo”</p><p>You gave them the part and you all took a shortcut home. When you got in the house Willow greeted you. “HUMAN I HAVE WORKED OUT MY SCHEDULE AND I APPEAR TO BE FREE TOMORROW. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PARTAKE IN OUR BAKING BUDDY ADVENTURES”?</p><p>“Yeah Willow that works out perfect I just got stuff for cookies so we should be all good tomorrow”!</p><p>“PERFECT I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW THEN”! He exclaimed rushing off to go do something else.</p><p>You headed up to your room to unpack all of your things. When you got to your bed though you figured it could wait till tomorrow because a nap sounded good right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't know if you were dreaming or not but it looks like you were back in the anti void. Somethings not right here you thought sure it looked like the void but it didn't feel like it. Color began to drip in creating a sort of scene. Flowers grass blue skies and clouds. Yeah, this definitely wasn't the anti void. </p><p>You on a small hill with flowers planted along the ground. This could be a painting or something, so you hesitantly reached out to see if the flower was real. Sure enough it was real you pulled it out of the ground to inspect it more. It was a sunflower, probably the smallest one here. There were a couple of different flowers all surrounded in a bunch like bouquets coming straight out of the ground. </p><p>Beautiful yellow Sunflowers that matched the shade of the coreopsis that were in with them and bright magenta zinnias that added a pop of new color some ivy sprig of white tendrils were planted around the mix as well. </p><p>"There you are”! </p><p>You turned around quickly to see who spoke knowing the voice sounded familiar. Standing behind you was a very worried looking Dream.</p><p>“Where have you been? We were supposed to hang out. You didn't show up and then your house was empty and I couldn't even find Ink or Error to ask”! </p><p>Oh, you felt terrible. You knew Dream was a worry wart how could you have forgotten you were supposed to hang out after your painting with Ink. Ugg it was all that stupid machines fault for dragging you here. </p><p>“Dream I'm so sorry I had no intention to blow you off. I promise i'll make it up to you. Putting out your pinky finger so he knew you were serious. </p><p>He completely dismissed your pinky and went straight to hug you. “I'm not mad. I knew it had to be something important if you couldn't make it. I'm just glad you're ok” it was a bit muffled because he was pressed into your shoulder and holding onto you like he would never see you again.</p><p>You hugged back with almost equal force “don't worry sunshine I'm not going anywhere. Well, I mean technically I already did, but I won't count it since it was against my will.”</p><p>He let go of you and looked confused “wait where are you even! I felt your soul from my realm when I was passing an au. It was faint, but I managed to get into your dream.” </p><p>“Oh yeah well, there was this portal from one of the machines in a classic timeline and it sucked me Ink and Error into it. We can't use our magic, so we're kinda just stuck there.” </p><p>He looked disheartened “how long are you going to be stuck there.” </p><p>“I don't know yet the other sanses that are there are trying to fix the machine. If that doesn't work hopefully, our magic will be working again and we can make a portal home. </p><p>“I hope it's not too long. I miss watching the stars with you and movie nights when we could convince Nightmare to join. Oh, speaking of him don't be surprised if you get sucked into his dream realm I think he was worried about you too.” </p><p>“Yeah ok I'll make sure to watch for him” your vision started to go a bit fuzzy.<br/>“Oh your waking up” he pulled out another sunflower from the ground and put it behind your ear. “Well, I guess I'll see you in your dreams” he said giggling.</p><p>"Well I'll see you in my dreams then. I expect visits when you can obviously” As your vision faded out you heard a faint wouldn't miss it for the world. </p><p> </p><p>When you opened your eyes, you were met with colorful sockets staring back at you. “Uh hey Ink mind backing off me” </p><p>He blinked a few times and backed off you “oh yeah sorry Glitch.” </p><p>“were you watching me sleep? I know you forget about personal space sometimes, but that should be a no-brainer.” </p><p>"No no, I just happened to overhear that you took a trip to the store and I was wondering if you happened to be kind enough to get me stuff. He slyly replied looking at your bag. </p><p>“Na I didn't think you deserved anything so I just got stuff for me,” you said smirking in his direction. Now this could go two ways. Ink could call you out your joke bluff, or he’ll do something dramatic and play along. </p><p>Ink sighed loudly and collapsed onto your lap tangling himself into the blankets. Looks like he's going for the dramatic route. </p><p>“Your right Glitch I don't deserve anything! He shielded his eye lights with his arm. “You should just throw me away into the void! No wait that's not a good enough punishment.”</p><p>He popped up quickly and was almost straddling you at this point. “Oh I know what you could do with me!” He leaned in and draped his head on your shoulder “it would be such a shame if you gave me your wallet! I despise paying with it and having an unlimited amount where I could buy whatever I wanted”! </p><p>He lifted his head off you and rapped his arms around himself in a hug. “Ah the horror my bones are rattling just thinking about it! He tried to start reaching for your bag. “But I understand I have been selfish so just give me your wallet and I'll accept my fate. </p><p>You opened your bag and started to get your wallet out trying not to laugh. “Ah yes, you have been very shellfish these days I guess just giving up my wallet is the right choice to punish you for your crimes.” </p><p>He looked a bit surprised not thinking you were going to go this far. "Yes I feel terrible for my actions, and money is the only thing that will truly change my ways! It's a hard fate to accept, but I can handle it.</p><p>As he reached to get your wallet but at the last second you grabbed his wrist. “Oh but wait I would want to punish you too hard now! I'll give the friendship punishment discount. Instead of being cursed with this infinite amount of money I hereby sentence you to the floor! You quickly pushed him off you, and he landed on the floor with a hard thud.</p><p>He rolled a few times for more effect and sat up with a hiss. “Ouch Glitch talk about a low blow.” </p><p>You were a hysterical mess but managed to sputter out, "you can say that again you're on the floor beneath me how low can you get”! </p><p>Ink paused then started to laugh with you. “Ah that was a good one! I'll give it a seven out of ten.” </p><p>After you both calmed down a bit you looked around and saw that it appeared to be dark out. “Uh Ink what time, is it”? </p><p>You watched him scratch at his skull trying to remember “ah I think the last time I saw on the microwave was three in the morning. </p><p>So it was still the same day! Or well now it's Wednesday but still I thought it was morning or sometime where people are actually up. We got back from the stores around lunch time and were going to take a nap. Dream must have sensed you around that time when you're in his realm time is always drastically different. </p><p>“So you came in to wake me up at three in the morning because you wanted the stuff I bought you.” </p><p>“Ha yes I knew you got me stuff! But besides that yes and no. If you were up, I would have but I could tell you were in one of Dream or Nightmares realms. Must have been Dream I'm guessing” </p><p>“How'd you know”? Genuinely wondering how he knew. It was extremely hard to tell what realm someone was in. Normally your breathing slows even more and your body has no reaction to anything. So no tossing or turning if you're stuck with Nightmare or smiles in your sleep visiting Dream. Honestly, it's probably good Ink found you. Someone else might have thought you were dying if they found you in an unresponsive like state.</p><p>“Oh well, Dream gave you one of those sunflowers unless Nightmare suddenly could start having those around again.” </p><p>You felt up where Dream left the sunflower tucked behind your ear. Surely enough it was there. Taking it off and admiring his magic. You didn't even know he could give you stuff from his realm. You got in your bag and pulled out a vase and put the flower in. No need for water magic flowers can't die so this lovely piece would last forever. <br/>After setting it down you pulled all of the bags of stuff you got Ink. “here you go dude clothing paint you'll be loaded for a while.” </p><p>“he took the bags out of your hands and said thank you repeatedly. “Well with these new colors I think my closet could use a paint job! Thanks again for the stuff <br/>Glitch try and get some rest.” </p><p>He left your room and was probably going to work on that closet the rest of the night. Stars did he ever get any rest. Speaking of rest you weren't tired at all. Sadly sleeping for that long had repercussions. I guess you could try and finish organizing your bag at least until you get tired again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this is my first fandom work I've written i take constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>